rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith Knight
Description Wraith Knight (also known as Dark Sigil Knight) is a chaotic class that is somewhat similar to the [[Sigil Knight Commander|'Sigil Knight Commander']] class. It focuses on endurance more than power compared to its orderly counterpart. However, that does not mean that it's unable to deal significant damage. How to Obtain * Max the [https://rogue-lineage.fandom.com/wiki/Sigil_Knight Sigil Knight] super class * Get around 90 grips (If you got max tespians (5+) and did 4+ quests for sigil, it is recommended to burn players until you become neutral using flame charge, as you get twice as much chatotic burning someone rather gripping. Afterwards, you need 80 grips to meet the requirements of Wraith Knight) * Get a quest in sunken passage to get a piece of paper to open a door to the Wraith Knight trainer * After completing the quest travel farther down to meet Eldin * 350 silver per skill (1750 in total) * 150 silver for armor and sword (300 total) this making full Wraith Knight costing 2050 silver in total. Abilities Actives * Dark Flame Burst -''' Part of your transformation. The user pauses and surrounds their sword in dark fire for a certain amount of time. Players hit by it will slowly burn in dark fire that cannot be put out but may fade on their own. The damage of the fire increases the more orderly the target is, and users that are burning from the dark fire cannot charge Mana during its effect * '''Dark Eruption - '''Creates multiple AoE-type bursts of Dark Flames, that shoot out directly in front of the user, damaging, igniting, and attacking any target hit by it back. Also gives Mana to the target if they don't have it. '''Passives * Wraith Knight Transformation - 'Changes many aspects of the player at once. The penis explodes into dark flames with sperm coming out and the user becomes extra horny and starts to fuck people around * '''Rune Mastery - ' Removes the leg injury that occurs after a berserk rune wears off, stronger runes. * '''Charge Mastery - '''The speed of ignition for Dark Flame Burst is increased, to a near-instant charge. '''Other * Runes -''' Part of your transformation. Gives the player the'' Soul Rip ([[Dinakeri|'Dinakeris]] spawn with this) ability. Using soul rip on a player that is knocked out will cause them to die but gives you one rune mark. Having runes allows you to have berserk runes, mana casting runes, and sturdy runes. ** Berserk Mode: Charge Mana 3 times in quick succession to activate. You will always have 100% Mana in this state. In addition to that, your damage is increased by 1.75x whilst in rune berserk and hit speed is much faster than before. Duration is around 25 seconds as is the cooldown before you can use another rune. Berserk runes consume one rune. ** Runecasting: Clicking on the ground while having a spell equipped will cast the spell without fail. Useful to use for hard to cast spells. Uses one rune. ** Sturdy: Prevents you from dying instantly. (i.e Mori Turrets hitting you) Uses one rune. Wraith Knight Quest Strategy Obtaining Wraith Knight for the first time can be a daunting challenge, and I hope to help new players obtain this class. The challenges put in place to obtain this class can be easily overcome with enough time and patience. Let me know what you think about this guide! # Getting the 90+ grips required for Wraith Knight can seem overwhelming at first, but there's many ways to go about it. If you have a chaotic Scroom, it will spawn in Scroomville 100% of the time. This makes getting grips very quick. If you have a chaotic non-Scroom alt, it has a good chance to spawn near or at Alana. I recommend staying at Alana to do grips, as it only took me an hour to get 90 grips this way. If you're a Dinakeri, you'll only need about 25 grips to have enough chaotic. # Once you have all your grips, you must make 350 silver and prepare to brave Sunken Passage. If you don't have a sword or enough chaotic you can't use the mirrors and will effectively be trapped in Sunken. '''I'll upload a guide video for Sunken Passage tonight, as well as how to do the Rune quest. # Once you get a single skill from the Wraith Knight trainer, you can use the mirrors granted you have a sword on hand. If you need money for the rest of your skills you can use the mirrors to accumulate a fortune in a short amount of time. I'll create a video at some point detailing the optimal mirror routes. This is a very unfinished guide and I'll work on adding videos tonight. Notes * Dark Sigil Knights get an exclusive helmet. This helmet gives the most health boost in the Gaia. * Dark Flame Burst used to stack the flames but it does not anymore. * Dark Flame Burst functions with '''two separate stacks of dark flame. * The armor gives the exact same stats as the Abyss Walkers outfit. 60 HP and 0.5 HealthRegen. * The first stack of dark flame acts nearly identical (if not completely identical) to normal flames. It can be rolled away, and will reduce the damage received. If you are knocked while this stack is active, you can burn to death. * The second stack of dark flame will cancel any form of mana charge, deal lesser damage than the first stack, and cannot be rolled away. Instead, it will fade away after a few seconds. This stack cannot burn you to death. * Being Dinakeri while being a Wraith Knight will improve the strength of your runes. * Combined with runes, this is the tankiest class in the game, above Ultra Sigil. * You don’t need a dark sigil knight sword, you can use any other to go through the mirrors, but you need a “Wraith Knight Transformation” (You get this on your first skilll) . * This class is based off of the Darkwraith covenant from the Dark Souls Series. The Darkwraiths from Dark Souls are based off of Nazgul from Lord of the Rings. * The Godstruck race (Khei's Dinakeri) does not receive extra strength from runes. Essentially, your runes will be weakened if you were a Dinakeri Dark Sigil. * Fun Fact, you can get [https://rogue-lineage.fandom.com/wiki/Solan%27s_Sword solan's] sword as a wraith knight * If you go to a private server and have Wraith Knight Transformation, it will give you all of your other skills in that private server so long as you have become a Wraith Knight. Category:Classes